Watching the stars go by
by AirmidM
Summary: AU for Epilogue. Nothing is as it seems, especially when Gin Weasley is involved. This is something Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Greg Goyle, and Blaise Zabini learnt their final year at Hogwarts. The war is over, what shenanigans are possible? Eventually Gin/Theo/Blaise/Draco. Three parts total- two chapters and a short epilogue.
1. Tell me there is hope

**Watching the Stars go by **

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I just play in JKR's sandbox. Pop Evil owns the fic title and chapter titles as well. (Fic title from 'Somebody like you'. Ch 1 from 'Beautiful'. Ch 2 from Somebody like you'.)**

**Chapter One**

**Tell me there is hope **

"Did you ever get the urge to just pack a bag and run as fast and far as you could?"

Theo Nott laughed, running a hand through his hair and then sighing. He hadn't expected a houseguest, but given that they had worked together his last year at Hogwarts to thwart the Carrows' plans, he had tweaked the wards of his home, Annwn, not long after arriving home with a Ministry pardon in hand. Not that he had truly needed it, since he never did have a Dark Mark and had worked _against _his father and his cronies. She had insisted on it though. Theo didn't really have the ability to tell her 'no'. He turned, leaning on the balcony rail and smiling at his unlikely friend. "Hells yes."

Gin Weasley laughed, long and hard. "Thought so. You don't mind if I hide out here for a bit, do you?"

Mind? Why the seven hells would he mind? Theo glared. "I think you hurt my feelings, Gin."

"Think?" She smirked at him. "You don't know?"

Rolling his eyes and trying not to smile, he bent to pick up the bag she had dropped the moment he had appeared on the balcony, just before she had hugged him fiercely. "Would I have changed the wards to let you in if I minded?"

She crinkled her nose, looking utterly adorable to his way of thinking. Not that he would say that aloud. He was a Slytherin, not some brash and bold Gryffindor, after all. He would never be brave enough to voice anything in regards to his feelings for the redhead currently making silly faces at him.

"You never break a promise," she said primly, ruining it with a dramatic sigh, "That is why you rarely make promises."

"Indeed," he said dryly. "Does anyone know where you disappeared off to?"

She shrugged, looking far too mischievous for anything good to come of whatever she had done. Well, he amended, anything good for that family of hers anyway. "I left a note."

He laid a hand over his eyes and sighed dramatically, knowing she expected it. "Shall I call Wren then? Will a solicitor be necessary?"

Gin swatted his arm before ducking under it and laying his arm over her shoulders. Snuggling up to him, she snickered. "I think not. I simply said that I wanted a bit of an adventure and would be in contact soon."

He wrapped his arm more firmly around her shoulders and led her into the small drawing room, handing her bag to the waiting elf. "Adventure? The last time you mentioned that word to me, I found myself putting graffiti all over the walls at Hogwarts. No," he paused, smirking now, "the last time I heard that word, I was putting demon boxes in the Carrows' offices with you. How we didn't get caught is a mystery."

She tugged him over to the sofa, curling up and laying her head on his shoulder once they were seated. "Ha! A mystery named Greg, perhaps."

"So, it _was_ you that had him jumping at shadows, I wondered about that." It was true; Greg had gone from Draco's loyal lapdog to a quiet, brooding loner during seventh year. No one, not even Blaise, had figured out what had happened. All any of them knew was that Greg seemed even more jumpy and prone to hexing those he felt were getting too close to _loyal_ to the Carrows.

She closed her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. "I just cornered him and made him an offer he could not refuse."

Setting his chin on top of her head, Theo stretched his legs out. "How many of us did you corner and persuade to the side of all that is good and Potter-like?"

She growled, lazily swatting his chest. "Leave him out of it. I simply hated to see the lot of you painted with the same brush as your parents is all. Besides, only three of you are still in country that I approached."

He frowned. "Did they all go have adventures with you?"

Gin shook her head, but didn't move otherwise. "Oh hells no! You, I trusted. Them, not so much."

"So," he said, feeling better about the way of things knowing that what they had was special, though he felt like a sap even thinking of it that way, "what is this adventure you are so ready for?"

"Well, you know that George gave me Fred's half of the shop, right?" He nodded and she went on, her eyes half open now though she looked utterly relaxed and at home. It was something he was determined to see as often as possible. "Well, what I didn't know until my birthday was that they had been putting money back, Charlie and Bill as well, for me for years."

"They adore you," he said simply.

"Yes, yes they do. So, Greg offered to let me buy in to Sliante. I am going to do it. But," she said, turning to stretch her legs out and leaning against his chest. "I can't have anyone finding out about my vault or the business deal. Thus the idea of an adventure was born."

"Won't you need to be here to sign the paperwork and such?" He knew that Greg's club/restaurant was already built and open for business, so she wouldn't need to be here to help for it, unless she was going to work there. It would be amusing to see her and Greg argue over it if that was her plan. There was no way Greg would allow her a day of work, especially since it was now clear who had saved the other man from a long sentence in prison.

"Oh, I signed it at Wren's office on my way here. I do want to get away though and I wanted to steal you away to go with me. If I am gone, sending letters from exotic locations, then they won't suspect I am up to anything else."

He laughed, kissing her brow before he even thought about what he was doing. "Sneaky, very sneaky. So, where are we going and when do we leave?"

She laughed. "Well, that all depends… which would you prefer, sand and sun or snow and vodka?"

"Lady's choice," he replied easily. As far as Theo was concerned, he didn't give a damn where they went only that he was getting Gin all to himself for however long she decided to stay gone. He was more than okay with that.

-iiii-

Gin laughed, shaking her head and plopping down under the large umbrella. She needed a dozen sun block charms, but of course she had picked sun and sand first. Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched Theo float in the water on his back, idly keeping himself from getting too close to the beach. He was still the same guy she had befriended her sixth year at Hogwarts, though he had filled out a bit. Still long and lean, just not so scrawny. She had noticed that there was a light in his grey-green eyes these last weeks that had been missing at Hogwarts. She glanced over to the blond sleeping under another umbrella. He too was looking better, though Gin rather thought her family would think she was totally insane should they ever know she worried over Draco Malfoy. He was a bastard, but she actually liked that about him.

"I am not going anywhere," Draco muttered sleepily, not bothering to move.

"I know that," she said, flicking sand at him. "I was just making sure you were still breathing, you haven't moved one bit for two hours. Lazy bastard."

He snickered. "I thought that was what one was supposed to do when on holiday."

Gin poked her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "I just like calling you mean names and not getting hexed for it."

"Later," he said mockingly, "I will make you pay."

"Sure," Blaise said as he wandered over and stretched out next to Gin, his long dreadlocks pulled back out of his face today. He didn't sound convinced. "If by making her pay you mean spoiling Gin utterly and completely rotten, then yeah I can see that."

Theo joined them, making her shriek when he dripped water all over her as he laid out next to her on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms. "Tell me again, lovely, just why we told these ingrates where we were?"

Unabashed, she grinned. He damn well knew why, though it amused her endlessly to see him get all grumpy about having to 'share' her. "Because I wanted to see just how much I could be spoilt?"

"Now you know," Theo groused, pouting at her, "They can go back now and leave us in peace."

She made a show of frowning and sighing and in general looking utterly miserable. "If you insist," she said, ducking her head and adding a sniffle in for good measure.

"Oh now," Blaise grumbled, leaning over her to smack Theo upside his head. "See what you did!"

Theo shifted, laying his head in her lap and scowling playfully once he got a good look at her smug expression. He could see that she wasn't upset, but was clearly willing to play along no matter how much he had been serious about booting Blaise and Draco back to Britain. "Dinner and dancing tonight, my treat."

"I- I," she sniffled again, "don't have anything to wear dancing."

"Theo will foot the bill," Draco said, sounding a bit smug. "New shoes, a gorgeous dress, and maybe even something sparkly to go along with it."

"You're just being lazy, Draco," she said, all but grinning now, though only Theo could see it.

"Hey," Draco exclaimed. "I didn't upset you and I refuse to go shoe shopping for you. There are limits, Gin."

"Limits?" Blaise interjected wickedly. "Really, Draco, I have to agree with Gin on this. There are no limits to spoiling our favourite girl unless one is simply being a lazy bastard."

"Agreed," Theo chimed in. "If you are done with the spoiling, you can go."

Gin knew, as did Draco, that Theo was mostly teasing. She genuinely liked all of them and the spoiling they did was just a really big bonus. In fact, it was something they had instigated and that she had at least attempted to protest (if only to say she had).

An outraged gasp to the left had Gin looking over to see a matronly witch glaring at them. Gin just sneered at her. Not that most people at the wizarding resort where they were staying hadn't raised a few eyebrows over Gin and the three men, likely thinking she was shagging them all, because there had been plenty of odd looks. Gin wasn't shagging them and thus ignored everyone. They were in St Lucia for a nice getaway, not to bother explain themselves to strangers that they didn't give a damn about anyway.

"No being grumpy, I dislike your grumpy face," Blaise said, reaching out to push her hair off of her face. "It makes me feel like hexing someone."

She tugged at one of his dreads, grinning now. "I know what will make you feel better, B."

He shot her what she liked to call his 'bedroom' look, his eyes sliding half closed and a small smile that promised a wicked night gracing his nigh on perfect features.

Gin just rolled her eyes. "No, not _that_."

Theo snickered and Draco laughed. Blaise just sighed and looked as if he was a tot whose favourite toy had been taken away.

"You can buy me something shiny to wear in my hair," she said, pleased with the happy look Blaise gave her as he got to his feet.

"I saw the perfect thing earlier," Blaise said, leaning down to haul Draco and Theo to their feet. "Come on, you two, we've spoiling to get on with. Gin love, don't you have a massage to get to?"

She jumped up, grinning widely. "Have I said thank you for that, yet?"

Blaise just grinned. "A few times, but like I said, it is too much fun spoiling you. Go on and we'll meet you back in the suite with your new presents."

-ii—

Gin was laughing as Blaise twirled her around the dance floor. Pleased that the shadows were almost wholly gone from her eyes, Theo turned to Draco. "So, you never said what it was she said to you."

Draco's brows shot up. "Never will either. All you need to know is that no matter how much I spoil her it will never be enough."

Theo grumbled a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. Neither man would share what Gin had said to them; he was dying of curiosity at this point. He watched as Gin's pretty copper dress caught the lights, making her shine like a bright star or some sort of fairy that had graced the mere mortals with her presence. She was tiny and curvy, but so full of life. She could also kick a man where it hurt with accuracy and a great deal of pain if you set off her temper. It was that dichotomy that made her irresistible to him.

"It seems almost sacrilegious to touch her," Draco murmured.

Surprised, Theo turned to see Draco slouched in his chair, glass of whiskey in hand as his eyes tracked Gin and Blaise's movements on the dance floor. "Did I just hear the Head Bastard of the Bastards himself say he wasn't worthy to touch someone?"

Draco's grey eyes narrowed, but he didn't bother with anything more than a sly, crude hand gesture.

"I did," Theo teased, standing with the intent of stealing Gin for a dance. "I need to write this down, star my calendar, and notify every wizarding paper in the world."

"You'll do no such thing," Draco replied curtly. "Go, dance with her, she shines a bit brighter with you."

Confused and wondering how many drinks Draco had ingested already, Theo made his way to the dance floor, catching Gin neatly in his arms as Blaise spun her his way. "Oh look, Blaise, I caught myself a fairy princess. Whatever shall I do with her?"

Chuckling, Blaise passed them, looking over his shoulder and straight at Gin. "Cherish her, you idiot, what else would one do with a princess?"

"Silly," Gin said, shaking her head, "You're both very silly. Or drunk."

"Not a chance," Theo said, pulling her close as the quartet began a slower song. "Just honest."

She stepped back, glaring and stomping her foot. Theo was momentarily distracted by the strappy heels Blaise had found to go with the dress and how lovely they made her legs look. "I'm no princess, Theodore! I love the spoiling, but this princess malarkey has got to stop."

Daring her considerable wrath, Theo brought her back in his arms and started dancing. He leaned in to whisper, "Whether you believe it or not, we see you. I only wish you could see yourself how we do."

She laid her cheek on his chest and sighed heavily. "I see me just fine."

He kissed the top of her head. "No, I don't think you do. Perhaps that can be changed. What do you say to moving on?"

"Where to?" she asked softly.

"Wherever you wish to go, lovely. Say the word and it will be done." He wasn't certain what had changed her mood so suddenly, since she not once had protested to their teasing before. He didn't like it. It was too much like her mood his last year at Hogwarts. Whatever it was, and even if it meant keeping Draco and Blaise around to help him figure it out, it would be dealt with. He turned just enough to shot a warning look at Draco and Blaise. Gin should not have a moment of unhappiness, of that much the three of them agreed upon wholeheartedly.

"Australia, I want to see the Great Barrier Reef," she finally said, just as the song was ending.

"As you wish," he murmured, leading her back over to the table.

-ii—

Gin should have known that between the three of them the transfer to Australia would be handled within twenty four hours. Really, after six months of travelling she should have been used to it. The lobby of this resort was stunning and they were ushered right up to their suite with no fuss. Her favourite wine was even chilling in the main room. "Is there nothing you three can't make happen?"

"Well," Blaise said, turning back from where he had been looking out the windows, "We have yet to find it, if such a thing was possible."

"I think I will lie down. Which room is mine?"

"Lady's choice," Draco said, from his lazy sprawl in one of the chairs by the pretty fireplace. "You know that, pet."

Shaking her head, she hurried off and glanced in each room before picking the one with an enormous bed. The nightmares were few and far between these days, but the big bed meant she wouldn't fall out and onto the floor if she had a really bad night. Talking about the nightmares would probably help her immensely, but she didn't want to seem fragile and weak. She was strong; at least she tried to be anyway.

"Gin?"

She turned, tipping her head and studying Theo. "Is there something wrong?"

He opened his mouth, closed it again, and then sighed. "Not a thing, lovely. Do you want one of us to wake you for dinner?"

She smiled brightly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Again, I must say how much I adore being spoilt. That would be perfect, Theo. Thank you, all of you."

"What did we say about that?" Draco called out, sounding slightly off. "Do I need to Floo Greg and get him here? We all know you can't tell that big lug 'no' about anything."

"I am not to say thank you for anything," she parroted in a reasonable imitation of Greg's Irish brogue. "Doing so hurts the feelings of my friends who were taught how to properly spoil their friends."

The boys' laughter lightened her mood. Maybe she could go a few more days without a nightmare.

-ii—

Blaise threw himself into one of the chairs, crossing his arms over his chest. She was … off. Something was wrong and the worst part was that none of them could puzzle out what it was. Gin was certainly not sharing either.

"Do you think she is homesick?" Draco offered pensively.

"No," Theo said, plopping down on the floor and leaning against Blaise's chair. "She would just say she missed Greg and insist we go to Belfast if that were the case."

"There haven't been any letters, right?" Blaise remembered with a light shudder the last time Gin had received a letter from Britain. Not that she had let them read it, but the fit of temper as she'd ripped it to shreds and her almost incoherent grumbling had given them a fair idea. Gin adored her family even though they meddled endlessly and were responsible for her running to Theo's in the first place.

"They don't see her any more clearly than Gin sees herself," Theo snapped, shoving a hand through his hair and then leant against Blaise's leg, resting his head on Blaise's knee.

"No, they don't," Draco all but spat, sitting on the arm of Blaise's chair and laying his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"George and Charlie do. Sometimes I think Bill does," Blaise interjected, trying to soothe the irritable men. There were days that his calm demeanour was the only thing that kept the other two from doing or saying something stupid.

A shrill scream had them all on their feet and rushing down the hall. Blaise made it to the door first, opening it cautiously, no matter how much his instincts were demanding he rush in and stop whatever or whoever it was causing Gin pain. The sight before him made his stomach clench. Gin was tossing and turning on the bed, her eyes clenched tightly closed as she cried out, though her cries were nowhere near as loud as the one earlier.

"Sweet Merlin," Theo whispered as he rushed past, climbing up into the bed and pulling Gin into his arms. "Gin, wake up."

Draco pushed Blaise forward, his eyes intent on the now sobbing redhead who seemed to still be sleeping, though calmer as Theo and now Draco surrounded her. Sighing, he joined them, running his hand through her hair. It seemed to take forever for her to calm and fall back into a deep sleep. He glanced up to see that Theo and Draco were doing no better than he was. Damn it all, just what the seven hells was going on?

"I didn't know," Theo muttered, laying Gin against the pillows.

Draco arranged the blankets over her, glaring at Theo. "This has happened before?"

Theo nodded, his voice dropping even lower. "Back during the year from Tartarus, or so she calls it."

Blaise really didn't like the sound of that. But, it would make sense in a way. "This," he began, stopping to sigh, "is it what she is running from?"

"Likely." Draco crawled over her legs, laying down to her left.

"Not leaving." Theo shifted, leaning against the pillows on Gin's right.

Blaise didn't bother replying to either of them. He simply moved up next to Theo since there was more room on that side of the bed. Left unsaid, yet understood, was that they would not be allowing this subject to be pushed aside when Gin woke. His only concern was that they finally found the one thing he, Theo, and Draco couldn't make go away.

-ii—

Gin had tried to keep from talking about her nightmares, but the men, for once, put their collective foot down and refused. It hadn't been a pretty discussion, explaining what she had faced from the Carrows prior to approaching the men about switching sides or asserting their feelings about not fighting for that sick megalomaniac. Sure, she had wanted to help them, but a side benefit had been that they protected _her_ as well. Not that she had known it when she started on the plan that even Luna had deemed 'too bloody insane'. It hadn't been though. Not really. Not easy, of course, but then again nothing worth having was easy.

If she were honest with herself, this was actually the first time any of them had dared tell her no. It had been almost a month since their discussion and though she had feared the worst, not much had really changed. Sure, they watched her a bit closer and she never woke up alone after a nightmare and if she did, she simply went to them, but that was about it. She would pull herself from the nightmare and stumble into whichever room she managed to get to first, Draco and Blaise's or Theo's.

Tonight, she stumbled to the left, since the last time she woke up like this she had gone to the right and to Theo. She paused, still half asleep, but aware enough to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything before pushing open the door. Yawning, she crawled up between them, mumbling, "Easier if you were in one place," before dropping off to sleep, feeling safe enough now to do so.

She woke with the sun shining on her face. Sluggishly, she rolled over only to find Blaise reclined against the headboard reading a newspaper. "Morning."

He smiled, holding out a hand, which she took easily. She quickly found herself tucked up next to him and the blankets pulled back up. "Morning, precious."

Gin crinkled her nose. "I suppose that is better than princess."

He chuckled. "Theo is in the shower and Draco is bringing brunch to us."

"Lucky us," she said teasingly, too comfortable to move just now. She was not by any means a morning person. Usually it took massive amounts of caffeine and a gradual wake up for her to be pleasant. Well, lately she was a bit more cheerful when she didn't wake up alone, but Gin really didn't want to think about the implications of that just yet.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Theo murmured, stepping out of the bathroom clad in nothing but pyjama trousers, his hair still dripping wet.

"Your hair is almost as long as Draco's," she observed with a wry smile. "By the time we make it back to Britain, poor Greg is going to feel all left out."

"Too bad," Theo said with a smirk. "You do realise that once we go back, most will look all scandalized, right?"

Gin sighed, though she was rolling her eyes. "What do I care? Greg is up to date with our oddness, yes?"

Blaise nodded, passing her a letter. "He wrote this morning asking when we were going to move on again, because he wants to visit."

Gin clapped her hands playfully. "Yay!"

Theo laughed, hopping up on the bed where she had been sleeping a few minutes ago. "He also said that he knew we were weird years ago and any new weirdness was simply… expected."

"Well, when I Flooed George a few days ago, he said that he didn't give a damn what we did to stay sane. Charlie just rolled his eyes and asked if I wanted him to feign some sort of concern or to simply be happy that I am happy." She shrugged, pulling Theo closer, settling her legs across his lap. It was normal now after all these months to cuddle with one, two, or all three men. They had reached a level of comfort with one another that Gin had come to rely on all without realising it until recently. It was also something she would not give up without a fight.

Draco appeared in the doorway a moment later, an elf pushing a room service cart behind him. "Don't you three look all comfortable," he teased, motioning for the elf to set the food out on the end of the bed, a tray for each of them.

"Not quite yet," Blaise replied cheekily, patting the empty bed next to him, folding the paper neatly with one hand and tossing it on the bedside table. "There is someone missing."

Draco grinned, skirting the end of the bed. "You may go," he said to the elf. He slid in the bed at Blaise's other side as the elf bowed and left them to their meal. Once they were alone, he peeked around Blaise to Gin. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

Her brow furrowing, Gin took a tray from Theo. Did he really expect her to remember what she'd said whilst half asleep? "What did I say?"

"It would be easier if we were in one place."

She laughed, reaching for the mug of tea. "I don't remember that, but I won't deny it. Though," she paused to sip her tea, sighing happily at the taste. "It would give you and Blaise less privacy."

Theo snickered, nearly spitting coffee all over his food in the process. "Yeah, because they don't jump each other every damn place, lovely."

"Fair point, but what about when we go back?" She picked up a scone and motioned with it. "Draco, your mum has been more than patient and I'm sure she will want you back home. B, your mum will likely skin us soon if we don't get you home."

Theo laughed. "Yeah, so it sounds like Annwn is our only option then. Well, unless you think Greg would be up for four permanent houseguests."

Gin just snickered, shaking her head. "Okay, that was the end of my questions. What did you three have planned today?"

"I know I wanted to talk you out onto the beach," Theo said cheekily.

"What Theo said," Draco and Blaise chorused.

Gin tipped her head back and laughed long and hard. Oh dear gods, she adored them, really she did. "Deal, and whilst we do that, we can talk about Greece."

-ii—

Greg didn't know quite what to make of them, but then again the redhead sitting next to him didn't seem to be able to either. "So, George," he said dryly, "are we trying to figure out if they do more than sleep, literally, in that big bed or not?"

George smacked his shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

Greg grinned when he realised that it was Gin's laughter that George was talking about. "I do, she is blissfully happy, that much is clear."

"Exactly. Hells, if she can keep all of them in line, let alone shag all of them, more power to her."

Greg burst out laughing. He hadn't thought it would be that easy, despite the fact that he and George had arrived almost a fortnight ago and had yet to see Gin anything but happy. He liked seeing his unlikely saviour this way.

"I second that sentiment," Charlie said as he ambled over, yawning widely. "It is a pity no one thought to wake me."

"Pffft," George said dryly.

"Yeah, why risk their wrath by upsetting Gin," Greg said with a wry smile. "She gave the order to not disturb you."

Charlie sat on the lounge chair next to Greg's. "How does it work?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Dear gods, it is dead simple." When the redheads just stared expectantly, he went on. "Gin has the absolute freedom to be herself all the while she has the three of them catering to her every whim. Have you," he said, tipping his head towards George, "seen her so much as lift a finger to do more than hold a utensil or glass?"

"Yeah, right," George said, his tone saying it all. "Yesterday, when we were walking in the village, she merely mentioned liking some sort of beach wrap she saw in the window…"

"And?"

Greg grinned knowingly at Charlie. "I didn't witness it, seeing as I was organizing a day trip on a yacht at the time, but I can tell you what happened next. I can bet she shortly had every colour of wrap the shop carried though."

"What Greg failed to mention is that he was organizing that trip because Gin said the boats looked pretty and she wondered what it would be like to ride on one."

Charlie shook his head, snickering. "Seriously, I will have to see it to believe it."

Greg just shared a knowing look with George. It wouldn't take long for Charlie to catch up. Not long at all.

-ii—

"Baby girl."

Gin grinned, dropping down on the blanket next to Charlie's chair. "Big brother."

"You look so happy," he said simply.

"I am, you have no idea and I don't know that I have the words to explain it. It just _is_."

"In over a week, I have yet to see you unhappy about anything."

She shook her head and made a 'hmpf' sort of noise. "Yeah, right, there are times I have to put my foot down to keep them from getting all alpha male bossy, but that is only because Cissy owls regularly and reminds me to keep them in line now to keep from having to break them of the habit later."

"What about Blaise's mum?"

She rolled her eyes, stretching out and then smirking. "Oh, she owls as well, but mostly to remind me that she wants us home sooner or later. Oh, and she owls the boys to take them to task if she thinks it sounds like they are being all alpha-grumpy in their owls or mine."

"Alpha-grumpy?" he asked, trying not to laugh aloud. "What the seven hells is that?"

She rolled her eyes. "They have a tendency to overdo the protective thing. They in no way curb my independence or treat me like a child, just so we are clear on that. They just make certain I want for nothing. That and growl at the men who show interest. Why they would when it is clear I am so happy I could burst, I don't know."

Theo appeared at just that moment, saving Charlie from having to explain the way men's minds worked, carrying some sort of frozen drink. "There you are, lovely, I thought you might want a drink."

Gin shot him a look that said 'see I told you' even as she tugged Theo down and sat in his lap. "Ohhh the mango one!"

"I believe it now," Charlie said, turning to poke the sleeping man in the next chair over.

"Knew it wouldn't take long," Greg said drowsily.

-ii—

Gin looked out at the sea and sighed happily. After three weeks in Romania with Charlie, they had finally returned to Britain. They had been at Annwn three days and today was the day she was having lunch at the Burrow with her mum. Greg and George had returned home after Greece, needing to oversee the businesses. Draco had left out early this morning for a board meeting since he had left right after the war's end and this was the first time he had stepped foot on British soil. Blaise had insisted on going with him, something that Gin had wholeheartedly agreed with.

"News of our return preceded us," Theo said, stepping into the room with a stack of letters in hand.

"How many of those are invitations to formal events?" She turned to fully face him, grinning wryly. "And are you ready to face my mum?"

He crinkled his nose, tossing the letters on the table as he moved across the room and tugged her into his arms. "I am ready, I just hope she knows that you will not take kindly to meddling and neither will I."

"How do I look?" she asked when she finally stepped back. She was nervous about the outfit she had chosen, a simply blouse and trousers. It was just that nothing she owned these days was second hand or the least bit worn. Her mum wasn't one to beat around the bush when giving her opinions and Gin wanted things to start out well.

"You know the answer to that," he said wryly. "You look amazing, as always."

"You would say that, in fact you have said that, about me in pyjamas."

Theo looked unrepentant. "It is true. Why lie?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "We should get going. Mum will be upset if we are late."

Theo rolled his eyes and held out a light wrap for her. "We can't have that, now can we."

Snickering, she took the wrap and laid it over her shoulders, surprised that he hadn't moved to do so himself. He did, however, wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her brow. "I am wary of your mother's reaction to us," he admitted sheepishly.

"I don't care, she can accept us or not, it is her decision. For far too long I concerned myself with what others thought of me. I just won't do that any longer. I am happier than I have ever been and I refuse to allow anyone or anything to mess that up." She tipped her chin up so she could look Theo in the eyes. "We survived so much, Theo. How could I – any of us – give up what we want now?"

Cupping her cheek, he smiled, though it was a fierce 'I dare them to try' sort of smile. "We said that you would never want for anything that we could attain for you. Yet, approval of your parents or other brothers is not something we can control. This displeases me. It displeases all of us."

Gin laid her hand over his with a small smile. Most people would see her surrounded by Blaise, Theo, and Draco and think the worst. Marguerite and Cissy had both warned her that many would think her some subservient simpleton that had no real life outside of taking orders from the men. Nothing could be further from the truth. She wasn't one to take orders and never would be and the men liked that about her. If anything, though she would never brag about it, they were closer to taking orders from her than she was from them. As Blaise had explained it months ago, their goal was to make certain she had not one moment of unhappiness, that seeing her happy made them happy. Gin didn't question it, though she did savour it. "I don't like your displeased faces, they make me displeased and I want to hex something."

He laughed, kissing her lightly. "I'll do my best to not be displeased then, lovely."

Yes, she thought just before Apparating them to the Burrow, seeing her men happy was so much better.

-ii—

"I could care less about your opinions, Higgs." Draco stood at the head of the table, a place Blaise had taken up for him the last couple of years. The board was made up of, mostly, former Slytherins and Ravenclaws whose families had long allied with his family. It seemed that in his absence some had thought overstepping was wise. "You are here because I allow it. If you wish to no longer associate with any Malfoy-" he paused, his tone brutal, glancing at Blaise who was standing in the corner, his dreadlocks hanging loosely and a deadly look on his face, "Zabini, Nott, or Goyle business, than please do go on."

Higgs blanched, sitting down quickly, his head bowed.

Draco raked the rest of the gathered board members with a questioning look. Had they truly thought they could get away with starting some sort of coup? Good gods, had they all lost their sanity in the war? They were lucky Blaise had come to him with the plot and not just meted out punishment in true Blaise style. The last time Draco had witnessed such a 'lesson', he'd not been able to eat red meat for weeks. "Anyone else wish to second Higgs' claim that I am somehow unfit to run my family companies?"

"A Weasley, Draco?"

His eyes narrowed and he nearly motioned for Carrow to be tossed out. This fool was the, allegedly, saner brother of Alecto and Amycus Carrow- one who had kept his nose out of the war and saved his twin daughters the taint of being involved with the Death Eaters. "Blaise," he said blandly, not breaking eye contact with Carrow, "I think we should set up lunch with Flora and Hestia, see which of them is interested in taking over for their father."

Blaise's grin was quick and wicked, though he didn't move from his lazy position against the wall, he did drop his arms. "Why don't I escort this idiot out and contact them now? I wonder how they will get on with Gin."

Draco smirked, shaking his head. "The world may not be able to handle that. Now," he said almost cheerily, "since the Carrow company is about to be handed down to the next generation… anyone else feeling like their children should take over for them or are we all on the same page?"

Blaise chuckled and most at the table turned to stare fearfully at him. "Parkinson, Vaisey, and Montague might as well concede defeat. Or not," he paused as if thinking it over, "I am a bit out of practice so if you three want to face my wrath, you of course can…"

"No, no," Phillip Parkinson whispered, "I will call Pansy back from France as soon as this meeting is over."

Wilhelm Montague sighed. "Shaw will contact you as well."

"Vaisey?" Draco drawled, struggling to hide his amusement.

"What those two said," Vaisey mumbled. "Dax will contact you."

"I think we are done here." Draco stood, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else. "My assistant will contact you with details of the next meeting."

As the board members all but ran out, Draco and Blaise shared a look of amusement. The little show had been a reminder not to fuck with them, but had also hidden their goal of overhauling the board with people they trusted more than they did Lucius' cronies.

It really was good to be back. As he and Blaise settled back in the office, Draco couldn't help but wonder how it was going with Molly Weasley. Surely the woman wasn't as incredibly dim-witted as some of his former board members… was she?

-ii—

Gin slid her hand into Theo's as they walked across the garden to the door of the Burrow. This was either going to go very well or very, very badly. Theo squeezed her hand and smiled. It gave her the confidence to square her shoulders and smile brightly. If it went badly, it would not be because of something that she or Theo said. "So," she said, trying to settle the last of her nerves, "Do you think there will be bloodshed at the board meeting?"

Theo tipped his head back and laughed. "Possibly. Greg and I were told to not bother going and I know they are plotting a bit of … restructuring."

Gin rolled her eyes, though she was grinning. "Blood is a pain in the arse to get out of carpets, I hope they remember that."

His reply was cut off with a loud, "Ginny, ohh it is so good to see you!" from the kitchen doorway.

Chuckling, Theo slid his hand from hers and settled it against her lower back, murmuring too low for her mum to overhear, "It will be fine, lovely."

"I hope so," she muttered in reply, the bright smile never leaving her face. Once they reached the door, she stepped forward to hug her mum. "Hiya, Mum. This is Theo."

Her mum stepped back, disapproval clear in her expression, but she at least would try to be cordial if the past was any indication. Molly always was pleasant to guests. "Mr Nott, thank you for accompanying my daughter home."

Gin's brows rose. Not so cordial after all. "My home is Annwn now, Mum, you know that. Should we get in out of the wind?"

Mum stepped back to give Gin room to pass. "Is Mr Nott staying then?"

Confused, since that exact thing had been said over the Floo yesterday, Gin peeked into the kitchen and sighed heavily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated at the table. So that explained it. Leaning back into Theo, Gin forced herself to remain smiling. "Well, yes, you did extend the invitation after all. If now is a bad time we can, of course, reschedule."

"Ginny!" Ron rushed over, pulling her into a tight hug, and conveniently away from Theo. "It is good to have you home. Where is your trunk so that Harry and I can carry it up for you?"

She pushed out of his arms, glaring. "Unpacked at my home, Ron. Really, do I need to take an advert out in the _Prophet_ to make that clear? If now is a bad time, Theo and I can return later, Mum."

"Oh no, Ginny dear, that isn't necessary." Mum was looking nervous now, her gaze going from Theo to Ron and then to Harry and Hermione in a constant loop. "I made plenty for everyone."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Theo said in a tone Gin recognized and that made her wish to all the gods out there that Theo wasn't pushed any further. His hands were laid gently on her hips, the possessiveness of his actions not being missed by Harry or Hermione. Both of them looked as if they had swallowed lemons. "Gin has told us many times about your amazing cooking and I was looking forward to rubbing it in their faces that they missed it."

"Ginny," Hermione said in that condescending tone usually reserved for chastising one of them for not completing essays on time, "Surely you can be away from Nott for a few hours."

"I could," she conceded, "but why would I want to be?"

Harry looked confused. "Is he making you stay with him? Are they keeping you from coming home?"

Gin snickered, shaking her head at the idiocy of the questions. Theo stiffened though and Gin knew that meant nothing good. "Harry, you should apologize before you make Theo angry. You really wouldn't like him angry and then that will set off Draco and Blaise… Nothing good will come of such things."

"Potter," Theo all but spat, "you clearly do not know a single thing about Gin. If we are to face some sort of interrogation or intervention, Gin merely needs to say the word and we will return home. At no time have I – have we – ever taken Gin's choices from her and that is something we would never do. I can't say the same for any of you."

"Mr Nott," her mum whispered, clearly scandalised.

"Oh what," Ginny snapped, her patience gone. "I left because you were pushing me to take some menial Ministry job and wait for Harry to realise how I was 'just perfect' for him. When I laughed and said that neither would happen, you got all insistent. I tried; really I did, to be pleasant about this. I love you, Mum, but I won't have you four pushing me and making baseless accusations. Now, can we have a pleasant lunch or do I get to be swept off to lunch with Theo?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," her mum said in a tone that brokered no arguing, "You three are welcome for dinner. Go on now; apologize to Ginny and Mr Nott as you go."

Gin was smirking as the three of them left, though there were no apologies issued. Not that she or Theo would have accepted them, but it did mean they would be in for a firm 'talking to' when they returned for dinner. "I didn't know you had it in you, Mum. I am impressed."

"Ron must have overheard me talking to you. They showed up just before you two did. I am sorry, Ginny, for not realising how much I was pushing you. If giving you time to …oh what did my mother call it? Sow your wild oats, yes that is it. If doing that will mean you are happy, I will try to do so."

"Sow my wild oats? Does that mean you think I am just running amok and will suddenly realise that I need to stop and come crawling home?" Gin wasn't shocked, not exactly. Actually, this was expected. Hearing it though, it left Gin alternating between the urge to either cry or laugh. Maybe both. She leaned back against Theo, taking comfort in his presence.

"I—I – You aren't?"

Theo growled.

Gin closed her eyes, praying really, really hard for some sort of divine intervention. Why couldn't her mum be more like Cissy and Marguerite? Oh right, she was a Gryffindor. Growing up, Gin hadn't understood what that meant. Now she did. She hadn't been a very good Gryffindor, though these days she was more than okay with that.

"I—I simply do not know what to think. Please, sit down and we can eat."

Gin sighed when Theo leant down and whispered, "One more wrong word…"

She turned, sliding her arms around his waist. Pushing up, she whispered in his ear, "I agree. If she says one more thing that sets me off, I want to go."

His, "As you wish," brought a real smile to her face.


	2. Everything reminds me of you

**Chapter Two- Everything reminds me of you **

Gin hadn't expected to have as much fun with Flora and Hestia Carrow as she had. They had owled a few days after the board meeting and invited her along for a shopping day. Blaise and Draco had smirked, sharing some sort of inside joke and encouraged it. So, she had gone. They had been trying all day to get her to fess up what was going on, why Draco and Blaise would be so interested in seeing how they would get along since the rumour mill was saying that Gin and Theo were an item.

They were just settling in at Sliante for tea when she looked up, not sure what had caught her attention. She was getting to the point where she simply didn't question the sixth sense she had seemingly obtained where her men were concerned. Grinning, she took a moment to take in the gorgeous picture Draco and Blaise made standing just inside the door chatting with Greg, who had been hovering near the table just a moment ago, though both of them were looking at her. Good gods, she was so damned lucky.

"So, Hes."

"Yes, sister mine?"

"I am betting one Theo Nott just walked in."

Gin nearly laughed when both women turned and all but gaped when they saw who was crossing the room. She stood, accepting light kisses from both men and didn't slide back into the booth until Blaise sat and slid over to the far side, giving her and Draco room.

"Really?" Hestia sputtered, blinking and looking at them as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Greedy, very greedy," Flora said with a wry smile.

Laughing, Gin laid her head on Draco's arm. She hadn't expected any of her men to show up, but she was probably being silly to not have thought of it. Theo was in France today, overseeing something or other in regards to business. She had thought Draco and Blaise were tied up in business meetings as well. Apparently not. "Is that it?"

Hestia rolled her eyes, waving her hand at them. "I am processing, give me time for some sort of snark."

"Jealous?" Draco drawled teasingly.

"Hells yes," Flora replied quickly. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Do you know how many mothers will be crying into their sherry when news of this gets around?"

Gin burst out laughing. "Oh, I figure I will have a front row seat for the antics."

"Yes, which will be so fun," Blaise retorted dryly.

"You mean you two didn't enjoy all the women tossed your way in hopes of changing your minds on who to shag?" Hestia's tone and expression were innocent, until she ruined it with a wicked grin. "I know I found it hilarious to observe."

"You know," Greg said, pulling over a chair and sitting at the open end of the booth, "I may have to let slip that I stumbled across Hestia and an unnamed French woman behind the draperies at the last party Cissy held."

Hestia slapped Greg's arm. "I was not!"

"Yeah, Greg, Hes knew her name," Flora said, neatly ducking Hestia's playful swat.

Greg grinned, leaning in looking much like a tot on Yule morning. "I know you two gave me quite the show. Sadly, this moron," he tipped his head at Draco, "pulled me away before I could ask if I could join in the fun."

"Draco!" Hestia wagged her finger at him. "What did I tell you about ruining my fun?"

"Not to do it," Draco said, sounding all innocent.

She was tapping her nails on the table looking quite perturbed. "So, why did you go and ruin it?"

Draco shrugged, pulling Gin almost into his lap. "How was I to know you were putting the show on for Greggie? Had I known, I wouldn't have."

Hestia turned to Blaise. "You!"

Blaise chuckled, holding his hands up. "Hey, you said to get Greg over that way, not to distract Draco as well."

Flora and Gin looked at one another and burst out laughing. Yes, Gin thought, getting along with Flora and Hestia was going to be really easy. Fun too.

-ii—

Draco just shook his head and tried to hide his grin as Gin hopped up on the counter. He had swept her off to breakfast at the winery and a day doing whatever else she thought would be amusing. He should have known a stop to her and George's shop would be on the agenda. He simply could not resist stepping forward to kiss her. She looked just gorgeous in a flowing green sundress with her hair in two long braids. When he leant back, he idly flicked the diamond and emerald flower pendant he'd been unable to resist buying her just an hour or so ago. "You look like sunshine, pet."

"Sunshine?" she replied, smiling brightly. "I like that one!"

Laughing, he moved aside, not quite comfortable enough to sit with her on the counter. He still did have a façade to project and sitting on the counter in a joke shop was opposite of what was expected of him. Though, he conceded, he had some ideas on what to do with her on the bar at home in the men's lounge.

"Slytherin sunshine with all that green," George teased, stepping out from the back of the store. "You three seem to think she can wear nothing other than green."

Draco sneered, though it was more playful than anything. "Copper, chocolate brown, black, silver…"

George hopped up next to Gin, giving him a disgusted look. "Yeah, don't think I didn't catch that three of those are apt descriptions for hair colours. What did I tell you about saying things like that?"

"It only encourages him," Gin said, patting George's cheek. "And how are you today, brother of mine?"

"Good, good. You just missed Gabrielle, she stopped in to say hello."

Gin bounced, distracting Draco as the low neckline of her dress was giving him a very delectable view just now. "When did she get here? How long is she staying?"

Draco shook his head wryly and tried to pull his gaze away before he ended up pulling her into his arms and shagging her in George's office. George tended to retaliate with pranks and sneaky hexes when one of them did that, or so Blaise learnt when he had tried it. Not that Draco didn't think himself able to repay George in kind, just that Gin would get grumpy with both of them and that meant at least a day of no touching the stunning redhead he had fallen for. Only halfway listening to their conversation, he thought back to the day she had accosted him at Hogwarts, Blaise in tow. He hadn't thought past saving his own arse and not being parted from Blaise when he initially accepted her offer of help. That indifference hadn't lasted long for either of them. Though, they had both seen quickly enough that Theo was head over heels for her as well and stepped back. Once they had been invited on Gin and Theo's trip, the stepping back hadn't lasted long either. Now though-

"Draco!"

He looked up. "Sorry, took a mental holiday. What did I miss?"

Gin snickered. "Dinner with Gabrielle as soon as I can arrange it. You remember her don't you?"

"Fleur's sister, yes?"

She poked her tongue out at him. "Yes, Gabrielle Delacour, I am certain you've run into her at all those formal functions you've been dragged to in France."

Draco smirked. "You should ask Hes about her sometime."

Gin's jaw dropped and George nearly fell off the counter he was laughing so much. Amused by them, Draco waited for Gin's shock and George's fit of amusement to end. "Yes, I was serious. Greg may not have recognized her right off, but I did."

Gin looked utterly mischievous at that bit of news.

"Now, love, that calculating look makes me wary."

"I have to agree with him," George said, still snickering a bit. "What are you planning?"

Gin batted her eyelashes and had Draco not known her so well, he might have been fooled by her 'innocent-who-me' act. He was certain she was plotting something, but as her plotting usually provided him with amusement or a wicked good time – sometimes both— Draco didn't bother to inquire just now. Knowing his lovely girlfriend, he would likely be roped into to help her pull it off. Greg would possibly owe him big if that matchmaking look he thought he saw at Sliante was any indication.

"Ginny!"

Draco turned his head just enough to see that, yes Potter had arrived and he looked utterly gobsmacked by Gin's appearance. Lovely. Rolling his eyes, Draco laid his hand on her knee. It never hurt to remind the bespeckled git just who Gin had chosen. One of them anyway. He was here and that meant it fell to him to make sure there were no bodies to hide if Gin's patience was pushed too far.

"Harry," Gin said cautiously, though her tone was somewhat friendly.

Ignoring Draco, Potter strode across to the counter. "I spotted you through the window and thought I would invite you to lunch."

George made some sort of choking sound.

"Sorry," Gin replied cheerily, "I have a lunch date with Draco."

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Potter asked wearily. "Your mum is going spare the longer you are gone."

"Potter," Draco warned softly, his tone promising painful punishment. If Potter mistook the tone for punishment at his hands rather than Gin's, it was his own fault.

"I was not talking to you, Malfoy."

"This is my place of business, Harry, and I won't have you insulting one of my boyfriends."

Draco and George both moved around the counter. It would make a nice cover should her temper explode. "Gin," George called, "No maiming or killing, he is Harry Potter after all."

"Meh," Gin said, her tone still a low, dangerous warning. "I am sure Wren can justify my actions to the Wizengamot."

"Blood is a bitch to get out of silk," was Draco's contribution. "Plus, those shoes are brand new. I would hate to have to go back to Paris for another pair when those were just purchased this morning."

"I do love how this dress makes all three of you all glassy eyed," she said musingly. "The shoes are stunning… why, Harry, I do believe Draco just saved you a trip to St Mungo's."

"This is just not right," Potter said in a low tone. "Not right at all."

"Right or wrong, it is what I want, Harry. I just do not understand why you think your opinions matter or what gives anyone else the right to decide what right or wrong is in regards to my life."

"It just is," Potter said, his tone almost beseeching now. "We see you, Ginny; there is no need to get our attention any longer."

"Get out! Get out!"

Draco dared peek up over the counter to see that Gin had pulled her wand. She was narrow-eyed, her head tipped to the side so that the diamond studs in her ears caught the light. Her wand hand was steady, telling him that she was merely waiting for Potter to say one more stupid thing before she hexed him.

"Ginny, listen to me. Please. Is it because they have money? I have money."

"Oh fuck," George muttered, covering his head with his hands.

"You bastard! It is because I am adored for whom I am. They see me, they see _Gin_! Even when I couldn't see myself clearly, they saw and loved me faults and all. You never, ever saw me. You saw what you wanted to see and tossed me aside after three weeks. Three bloody weeks! You know the worst part?"

Potter was wide-eyed, shaking his head. "What was the worst part?"

"Is not was. You dare say you _see me_ yet every blessed time you open your mouth, you prove just how little you know about me. The world does not revolve around you, Harry. It never has. I wanted to come home and have some sort of relationship with my friends and family, yet the longer I am here, the more I see that the family I have chosen over the last couple of years is infinitely more important to me than anyone else. Now, I told you to get out and I am adding a 'do not ever come back'. Go. Now."

"How can you do this?"

Draco stood, now that the threat of hexing was almost gone. "She can do this because she has tried to bridge the gap with her family and they have not been receptive."

"Hey! Some of us have!" George jumped up, crossing his arms over his chest. "I resent the broad statement, Draco."

He shrugged, setting his hands on Gin's shoulders hoping to soothe her at least a little bit. "Okay, some of the Weasley family and some of Gin's old friends have not been receptive to Gin's overtures. Better?"

"Much."

Gin snorted, resting her cheek on his hand. "You see, Harry, I never was the girl you presumed me to be and I never will be. I am happy. More happy than I ever thought possible. Try and be happy for me."

"I can't." Potter turned to go, pausing at the door. "I can't bring myself to be happy when you are stepping out with three men, Ginny. I just can't."

"I pity you," George said, shaking his head. "After fighting to end a war so that we could all be happy and free, you are allowing jealousy and dare I say bigotry to cloud your judgement. As half owner, Gin has the right to ban anyone and her ban will stand. You should go, before Gin decides to hex you for the hell of it."

The door closed quietly behind Potter and Verity's voice filtered down. "Is it safe?"

All three of them laughed, Draco tugging Gin back across the counter gently and into his arms. Hopefully at least some of what was said would sink in. If not, it was going to be a hazard to go out anywhere until that lot did understand. He pressed a kiss on the top of Gin's head wishing that there was some way to fix this for her. Sadly, he knew that they couldn't. It had to play out, no matter how painful it was for her.

-ii—

"Pansy!" Gin called out across the busy High Street in Hogsmeade.

The brunette grinned and waved, all but diving into the crowd and finally appearing at Gin's side. "I have missed you so much!"

Laughing, Gin hugged her unlikely friend. "You missed me? Awww, I feel the love, Pans, really I do. I mean the virtual flood of letters the last couple of years and all…"

Pansy rolled her eyes, ushering Gin into Cerridwen's. "I am a horrid letter writer and you know it. I did miss you though, honestly. You never sugar coat anything. I missed that."

Gin settled in at her favourite table. "Always so polite, Pans. I'm a stone cold bitch when I want to be. That was what you meant to say, yes?"

Pansy hid a grin behind her hand. "You have three over-protective, alpha male, Slytherin boyfriends; I am so not confirming nor denying any such thing."

"Hey now," Gin teased, "rumour has it you and another member of the board are shagging like bunnies. Care to confirm or deny_that_?"

Pansy sat back, batting her eyelashes dramatically. "I never have understood the bunnies reference because I so don't want children yet, but I can say that I have a delicious alpha male all to myself. We are all greedy in our own ways, yes?"

"Not a Slytherin one? I mean, Hes and Flora report you and Dax Vaisey were awful flirty at the last meeting."

Pansy's eyes went wide. "Yeah, Dax is worth a nibble or three dozen, but that isn't who I am seeing."

Gin shot Pollux a thankful smile as he delivered their drinks before studying Pansy. "Not Shaw Montague, you would eat him alive and not in a good way. Ohhh, are you in the middle of a MacDougal twin sandwich?"

Pansy laughed. "No, no, I said one."

Gin stared for a moment. "Helios Moon?"

The secretive little smile told Gin all she needed to know. "You know, we really need to have a girls' night where we get tipsy and share information… all of us."

"You mean a girls night where we lock all the men away so they aren't forever popping in just to check on us?"

Gin laughed. She was so glad Pansy had been on her list of people to help that year, the brunette was almost as outrageous as Gin was and she enjoyed every minute spent with Pansy. Now that the other woman was back, girls' night was going to have to become a regular occurrence. "Yes, exactly."

"Cissy and Marguerite will help," Pansy said, already with a small notepad and quill in hand making notes. "If only for the amusement factor."

"Gods, I really did miss you."

-ii—

Gin woke to find herself wrapped around Blaise and with Theo pressed against her back. Sighing happily, she snuggled down further between them. The last few months had been so good, no one accosted her and she had actually met her mum for lunch a couple of times. Draco was off in Russia finishing up a business deal and she missed him. It didn't matter which of her men was away, it always felt as if they weren't quite whole.

She fell back asleep not long after, wondering how quickly Draco could wrap up his meetings. She knew he hated being away as much as the three of them hated him being away. Sometime later she woke again to find herself alone in bed. Frowning, she slid from the bed and padded across the room and down the corridor.

Blaise stepped out of the study, reaching for her immediately. "Morning, love, I was just coming to wake you."

She stepped into his arms, taking a moment to just enjoy the feel of his arms around her and his unbound dreads falling around her. "I woke alone and wondered what was wrong."

He sighed, leading her into the study and settled into the big leather chair behind the desk. Settling in on his lap, Gin laid her head on his shoulder and groaned. He was tense; she could feel it and that meant nothing good. He would tell her in his own way when he was ready to do so. The silence stretched until Blaise finally said, "Charlie was injured. Theo and George went directly over to be with him, but according to Charlie's boss, he was insistent that you not be told until he was stabilized."

She froze, almost forgetting to breathe for a moment. She wrapped her hand in Blaise's dreads, not pulling but more using it as a way to keep from panicking just yet. "Can I see him? How bad are his injuries?"

"I will take you over now, darling, as soon as you are dressed and ready to go. I contacted Draco and he will come directly as soon as he can. He has burns, bad ones, over about half of his body. He will recover though. The healers have stabilized him and he wants nothing more than to see you."

She was shaky. Of course Charlie's job was dangerous, but over the years he had never been injured badly. Taking a moment, she closed her eyes, making a promise to herself that she would be strong and not worry Charlie. "How long will it take for him to fully recover?"

Blaise pressed a kiss on her brow. "They don't know yet. I promise you that Cissy and Mum are already plotting how to best care for him here. They knew, the moment I contacted them, that you would want him here where you could take care of him."

Smiling half-heartedly, Gin tipped her head back and looked up at him. "Should I presume that the elves have already been given orders to ready a room for him?"

Chuckling, he got to his feet, cradling her in his arms. "Of course. Are you angry at us for not telling you right off?"

"I could be, I suppose, but what good would it do me?" She had no real capacity for staying angry at any of them, not really. Gin knew that she would have paced and demanded information that the healers would not have had. This way, she could get all the information and actually talk to Charlie. At least, she hoped she would be able to.

"None," Blaise teased gently, carrying her up and depositing her on the bed. "What do you want packed?"

Shaking her head, Gin made her way into the bathroom, stripping as she went. Flipping on the water, she called out, "Oh please, whatever you pick will be fine. Do we know how long it will be before we can bring him back here?"

"No idea, at least a week though." Blaise stepped in, laying one of her favourite outfits on the counter. "Your parents are on their way now. I don't know about any of your other brothers though."

Gin showered quickly, mulling over that information. Sure, she and her mum had come to an understanding and Mum had even loosened up around the men, but what sort of situation would they be walking into? Gods, she hoped that no one tried to cause trouble. That was the last thing Charlie needed just now. When she was dressed, Blaise Apparated them to the hospital in Bucharest where they were quickly ushered up to the ward where Charlie was being treated. Healer Petrescu was waiting on them and took them into his office. He informed Gin that Charlie had put her in charge of making any and all medical decisions for him, something that shocked her more than it probably should have. She went over everything with the Healer, from the treatments already started to those which the healers felt were best before she spoke to Charlie. Healer Petrescu obtained her permission to inform the waiting family members of Charlie's condition, which she gave with the caveat that too much information would likely only cause problems and would be the equivalent of too many cooks in the kitchen. The man had laughed, shaking his head and assuring her that he, Theo, and George had been taking turns handling the questions thus far.

Stepping into the waiting room, Gin nearly groaned when she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione over in the corner chatting amongst themselves. If Ron or Harry caused any trouble, she would have them kicked out. "Blaise," she murmured, spotting two former Slytherin men standing on either side of the door that led back to Charlie's room.

He leant down as not to be overheard. "Derrick and Warrington are part of the security team for our companies, they are here just in case someone needs to step in and keep the peace."

She smiled wryly, making her way over to where her mum and dad were sitting with Bill and Percy.

"So you finally decided to show up," Ron snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking quite pleased with his observation. Hermione was rolling her eyes and pointedly studying the book in her hand. Harry was glaring.

"He was injured less than two hours ago," Blaise replied blandly.

"Ron," Hermione interjected, not looking up from her book. "Stop it."

Gin hugged her mum and dad, ignoring Ron's little temper tantrum. Let him think what he wanted, she had made it clear that his opinion mattered very little to her and he needed to remember that. "Blaise and I are going back to see him now."

"They haven't let us back." Mum was wringing her hands and looking nervously at the door. "I need to see how badly he is injured."

Gin hugged her again. "I am willing to bet that Theo and George have been keeping you informed, Healer Petrescu as well. I will make sure you get back to see him very soon, Mum."

Theo stepped out of the hallway, his eyes on Gin. "There you are, lovely. Charlie has been asking after you. Go on back and I will see about having food delivered for everyone."

She kissed his cheek and gave his hand a quick squeeze in thanks as she and Blaise made their way back. Really, some days she thought they read her mind. Charlie's room was a private one, larger than she had expected. The drapes were drawn, keeping Charlie in the shade, though she didn't miss that a camp bed had been set up off to the side. "Charlie, how are you doing?"

He tried to smile, grimacing instead. "Better now that I know you are here and in charge, Mum has been harassing everyone."

George snickered. He was sitting in a chair pulled up next to Charlie's bed. "Has she ever! You get to deal with her now, sister mine."

Blaise snickered. "No, Derrick and Warrington get to. Now, precious, what can I do to help?"

Gin sat in the empty chair next to George, carefully laying her hand over Charlie's. She wanted to cry at the sight of him so heavily bandaged, but now was not the time. She needed to be strong and stay on task. "We need to let everyone back, one or two at a time. Start with Mum and Dad, then Bill and Percy. Leave Harry, Ron, and Hermione for last, please." She eyed Charlie. "Do you need any more pain potions? I was told you were due for some soon, that you had refused a dose so that you could talk to me. That is simply unacceptable, Charlie."

Charlie laughed lightly, wincing in pain. "Yes, Gin, of course, Gin. Hold off until I can talk to everyone?"

She glared at him, not liking the sound of extending his pain. "I'll be watching you closely. The moment, and do not think I am joking about it, I think you need more medication, I will kick them all out and get a healer in here with potions."

"I'll send them back." George offered, making a hasty exit.

Blaise leant against the wall behind her chair. Gin knew it was his way of stepping back, yet making it clear that he was not above stepping in should he feel it necessary. Her mum and dad arrived a moment later, pulling her attention to them.

"Oh Charlie! My poor baby, are you in pain. How did this happen?"

"I am fine, Mum," Charlie said, clearly trying to alleviate her fears. "My healer is consulting with the best burn specialist healers in the world."

"How?" Dad asked, frowning lightly.

Gin shook her head. Cissy and Marguerite liked to see how quickly they could make people jump to do their bidding, so really such a thing should not be surprising. She tried not to grin outright. "Anything less than the best is unacceptable in regards to Charlie's health and well-being."

Dad flushed, his voice dropping low. "How will he afford the bills on his income?"

Gin scoffed, but Blaise spoke up before she could. "Do you think his employer does not cover such things and even if or when the cost of Charlie's care goes above and beyond what his employer is willing to pay that we would find it acceptable to let the bills go unpaid?"

"Don't," Charlie muttered, cutting off any objections.

Gin smiled smugly. "I can say, without a doubt, that there is no limit to the costs she is willing to pay in regards to his care."

"Oh?" Dad was embarrassed and short with her. "How do you know that?"

"Pansy has a soft spot for him," she replied blandly, winking at Charlie. It had come as a shock that Pansy had inherited the Preserve, but considering her friend's fascination with dragons it should not have been. In fact, she had overhauled the Preserve and one of the things she had changed first was the medical care available to the trainers.

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"

Gin nodded. "Yes, Mum. Now, I hate to say it, but we should give the others a chance to see Charlie before he needs to take more medication and rest. I promise," she added, stopping any complaints, "to let you in as often as is acceptable and still keep him well on the road to recovery."

"The food should be here by now," Blaise pointed out, smiling brightly at her parents. "If you will give me a bit of time, I fully intend on making arrangements for everyone to have rooms at the closest hotel to rest in."

Gin just shook her head at Mum when she opened her mouth to protest. Really, she should have learnt by now that arguing with any one of Gin's men was useless.

-ii—

Gin was taking a moment to walk in the gardens of the hospital. It had been almost two weeks and Charlie was due to be released to the healer's care that had been hired to oversee his recovery at Annwn. It hadn't been as stressful as she had feared it would be, likely because her Mum had insisted that Harry, Ron, Dad, and Percy all should go back to work, visiting every other day in the evenings. Hermione had been in and out, mostly sitting with Charlie and reading to him when he was unable to sleep despite all of the pain potions.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione, it is good to see you outside," Gin teased, having come to an unspoken agreement with the other woman over the course of the two weeks.

Laughing, Hermione joined her. "I didn't understand before, but I do now. I wanted you to know that."

Puzzled, Gin sat on the nearest bench. "Understand what exactly?"

Hermione was blushing bright red. "You and your men. I thought it was some sort of twisted dominant and submissive… thing, that you were being ordered about by them and asking permission to do anything. That was why I was so scandalised."

Gin snorted. "Yeah, we get that a lot. If I had a sickle for every time someone asked one of us that…"

"You'd be the richest woman in the world?" Hermione laughed. "Charlie took me to task last week. After our chat, I talked with Warrington and Derrick about how best to restrict Ron and Harry since they seem to still be plotting trouble."

Gin merely rolled her eyes. "What did they tell you?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "That all contingencies had already been planned for and that I was not to worry about it."

"Slytherin men," Gin murmured appreciatively.

"They do seem to think of everything. Yesterday, books were delivered and when I was puzzled… Nott just smirked at me and said that I would learn soon enough. He added that they were willing to train Charlie up." Hermione flushed a bright red that was normally only seen on Weasleys. "I have no idea what he meant by that."

"Not only do they think of everything, typically they see everything as well," was Gin's bland reply. "I was going to search you out to tell you that you are welcome to visit anytime you wish." She grinned wickedly. "You are also welcome to stay if that would help."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she sputtered.

Gin laughed and laughed. Really, did Hermione think that any member of staff, Gin, her men, or her parents had missed what was brewing between Hermione and Charlie? Hells, even Cissy and Marguerite had laid bets on how long 'two Gryffindors' would circle one another before fessing up. Gin had laughed, not being offended in the least by the comments. That was right before she placed her bet. Once she had calmed, she laid her hand over Hermione's. "Look, school was a bit ago and the war is over. My men had issues with your attitude and the meddling you three did without any repercussions at school. To be honest, I did as well. But, they like Charlie. You make Charlie happy. See the connection there?"

Hermione just stared at her, jaw hanging open.

Patting the other woman's hand, Gin added, "Slytherin men see all, Hermione. You weren't rude from the first moment we showed up here. Hells, the way Theo tells it, you kept Ron and Harry over in that corner and not bitching for hours on end. The offer to train Charlie up wasn't an empty one."

Hermione closed her mouth and nodded slowly. "I think I would like to be with him."

Wryly, Gin levelled her with a look. "Do not try to free the elves."

Laughing now, Hermione just shook her head. "I have learnt to pick my battles, I promise you that."

"Good. Now why don't you go in and tell Charlie that you will meet him at Annwn? I will send Derrick with you; he can bring you through the wards. Theo has promised to amend them to allow you in as soon as everyone is settled."

Hermione's brows rose. "Will he allow me to pack for myself?"

Gin stood, laughing all over again. "Good luck with that." She turned to go, looking back over her shoulder. "Oh, and do refrain from hexing Pansy please, she has a yummy man she is arse over broomstick for, she likens Charlie to the big brother she didn't have."

"You mean Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, and Goyle didn't play that role?" Hermione retorted wryly.

"Ha! Let me amend… the non-Slytherin big brother she didn't have. Oh, and they do have names, you can use them."

She strolled away, amused as could be at the gobsmacked look on Hermione's face. Life at Annwn was going to be even more interesting now. She couldn't wait.


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: **This was a short one for me, but I did leave it open for sequels/one shots. I hope you enjoyed!

**Epilogue**

Gin was relaxing in a lounge chair, watching Hermione and Charlie take a turn through the gardens. In the three months since they had returned from Romania, so much had changed. Hermione had managed to not only find a compromise with Gin's men, but with most of her friends as well. Tonight would be the first night the lot of them would be going out in public together and she was braced for the media onslaught. A night of dinner and dancing at Sliante, fully approved by Charlie's healer, seemed the perfect way to celebrate his recovery. True, he was to return to Romania soon, but he had sworn a million or so times that he would visit as often as possible. Pansy had sent him a glare and all but decreed that bi-weekly dinners with everyone would happen. He hadn't disagreed. He was actually coming along nicely with the teasingly named 'how to be a Slytherin man' lessons.

"You look content."

She turned her head and grinned at Pansy. "Come over and sit with me. I am," she added with a smile.

"Where are your boys?" Pansy asked, settling in on the other lounge chair.

"They said something about security and wandered off," Ginny replied ruefully.

Pansy snickered, shaking her head. "At least Derrick and Warrington will have _lots_ of company this evening."

Ginny laughed, reaching for the letter on the side table that had arrived a bit ago. "We'll have a nice big group tonight," she said, tossing the letter into Pansy's lap. Then she waited.

Pansy scanned the letter quickly, bursting into delighted laughter when she got to the post-script. "Oh dear gods, poor Greggie isn't going to know which way is up when they are done with him."

It seemed that Gabrielle and Hestia had run into one another in Diagon Alley and rekindled their relationship a couple of months back. Now, they had sent word that they wished Gin, Pansy, and Hermione's help with landing Greg. The consensus was clearly not just yes, but oh hell yes! It did her heart good to see all of the important people in her life settling down, save for George who was being stubborn. With that in mind she grinned. "After this bit of meddling, we should concentrate on George."

Pansy tipped her head back and laughed long and hard, nodding all the while.

Ginny knew that whatever life threw at them, they could handle it.


End file.
